Memories in a Snow Globe
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: For: Alex/Em, Jane Foster prepares for her first Christmas with Thor Odinson.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Alex (Em)  
**Penname:** Em-Is-Batman  
**Character:** Jane Foster (back when Em still had her)  
**Other Characters Used:** Darcy Lewis, Thor Odinson  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre(s):** Humor/Romance  
**Message to your person:** Oh, the weather outside is frightful! But the fire is so delightful! And since we've got no place to go... let us read fics and enjoy our time inside! Happy holidays!

* * *

**Memories in a Snow Globe**  
_Jane Foster prepares for her first Christmas with Thor Odinson._

"Jane, you're fussing," Darcy commented as she fumbled with a tiny snow globe ornament. One of many decorating the massive Christmas tree cluttering Jane's already small living room.

"I'm not fussing," Jane insisted. "I just want everything to look nice."

"No," Darcy said, dragging out the vowel, "you want everything to be perfect. For him."

"What?" Jane huffed, reaching out to fluff a green and red pillow for the hundredth time. "No, that's not—"

"Yes it is!" Darcy sing-songed, nearly dropping the small, round ornament in her hands. "You and a Norse god sitting in a—"

"Careful!" Jane walked over and snatched the snow globe out of Darcy's hands, earning herself a grin from her assistant in the process. "I'm just not sure how the Norse mythology I know correlates with—"

"Jane," Darcy laughed, clamping both hands on Jane's shoulders and giving her a little shake. "It's perfectly acceptable to fuss over Christmas with your muscly, hunky boyfriend. Relax."

"Right." Jane forced out a breath. "It'll be fine."

"Of course it will," Darcy said confidently, letting her go to pick up her coat and scarf. "He loves you."

Jane trailed behind her, leaving the tiny snow globe on the coffee table along the way. "He hasn't said that," she reminded her. "And until he does—"

"Sheesh, you're such a mood killer, Jane." Darcy knotted the scarf around her neck and rolled her eyes. "Love is not science. Some things you just know."

Jane dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "What are you doing tonight, anyways?"

"Date with my intern," Darcy answered proudly. "A little dinner, a little cuddling." She waggled her eyebrows. "A little of something else."

Jane laughed and shook her head. "Fine, then go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Darcy reached for the door handle and pulled it open to reveal a six foot three god of thunder waiting on the other side with a smile. "Darcy," he greeted warmly before his eyes found the person he was there to see. "Jane."

"Hey," Jane greeted, standing up straight while fidgeting with the pencil skirt she'd donned for the occasion.

"Okay, I can take a hint," Darcy announced happily as she squeezed past Thor into the hallway. "Have fun, you two!

Thor and Jane watched her go before turning towards each other with a smile. Jane gestured to the empty spot Darcy had left behind and let her hands drop to her side.

"She's excited about Christmas," she said by way of explanation. There was a small, awkward pause where they both smiled again and she turned to lead the way. "Well, come on in."

Thor ducked into the apartment behind her, stopping to hang both hammer and jacket along the way. Jane fidgeted nervously, the way she seldom did. Fixing her hair, adjusting her blouse, shifting from one foot to the other. Thor missed none of it, and his smile faltered as he stepped further into the room.

"Is something wrong?"

"No!" Jane answered quickly. "No, not at all. It's just—" She exhaled a laugh, quickly looking him over before walking towards the couch. "I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

"Oh." Thor hesitated on the spot, but followed her to the couch. He took her hand and pulled her down with him so that they were both sitting.

"It's just—" Jane bit her bottom lip for a moment. "I know this is your first Christmas here, you know... with me..." She paused. "I want it to be special."

Thor smiled moving in closer and raising his hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Anything shared with you feels special, Jane," he told her. "But if you wish to compare, I could tell you of the celebrations back home."

Jane turned toward him and tucked a leg beneath her. "What sort of celebrations?"

"Well, there is this Great Hunt," he began, and he weaved an intricate story detailing wild adventures, fearsome creatures, and something she wasn't quite sure she understood but sounded like a lot of drinking, a lot of eating, and a lot of good-natured fighting over the course of several days. Jane sunk further into the couch, watching Thor explain a piece of his life with exaggerated gestures and loud, thunderous laughter.

When he was done, he fell silent, warm blue eyes staring at the twinkling lights of Jane's Christmas tree before he turned them on her full force. Her breath hitched and she smiled. "What?"

"It is your turn to tell a story," Thor replied, drawing her legs over his lap and removing her shoes. "If you would do me the honor."

Jane furrowed her brow but laughed, unsure what would make an interesting story after hearing so many borderline unbelievable ones from his life on Asgard. She stretched out on the couch, wedging a pillow behind her head and letting out a small sigh. "Okay, let me think..." Her eyes strayed to the tiny snow globe she'd left on the table to open the door and gestured towards it. "Hand me that."

"This?" Thor leaned over and plucked the small orb into his large hand. "What is it?"

"A snow globe." Jane made to grab it and he passed it over, returning his hands to her feet and kneading them gently. "My dad gave it to me," she explained. "I was maybe six at the time? Seven?" She shrugged and lightly shook the globe in her hand. "Anyway, he had to work and he couldn't take me with him so we stopped at this souvenir shop and he bought it for me..." The shimmery white flakes fell and settled over the lone Christmas tree in the middle and she smiled. "It was a promise that he'd be back to celebrate with me. I've kept it ever since."

Thor watched her for a long moment with the faintest of smiles on his lips. Jane sighed and let her hands drop beside her. "What now?"

"You," he said simply. "You're quite a remarkable storyteller."

"I am?" Jane sat up and scooted closer, wrapping her legs beneath her bent knees. "Hm."

"You doubt me?"

Jane smiled and shook her head. "Never."

Thor smiled then and leaned in to catch her lips in a toe-curling kiss. When he pulled away Jane breathed in deep and exhaled a laugh that had Thor chuckling with her. "I love you, Jane."

Jane's eyes flew open to find a nervous looking Thor staring right back. "I—You—What?"

"I love you," Thor repeated, growing visibly nervous by the second. "Have I been too forward?"

"No!" Jane said quickly. "No, not at all, I—" She smiled again and reached over to grab his shirt and pull him closer. "I love you too."

"Merry Christmas, Jane." He said quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Thor."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
